Forbidden Love
by CrazyR5Fangril11
Summary: What if Ben had a twin sister and what if a fifth Descendants was sent to Auradon with the other four. The son of Gaston is sent to Auradon with the other four. But when his meet Ben twin sister Ashley his start to develop feelings for her. Their are not allowed to date but when new feelings develop secerts are reveals.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I thought of this idea for a story and have to write it down. I started thinking about what is would have been like Ben had a twins sister and she fell in love with Gaston son so I decided to make this story. Gaston son Gil that is going to be descendants 2 is going to be in this story as the fifth villain.**

* * *

Ben and his twin sister Ashley were staring out of the window as a guy measured then for their outfits for the cononation. As the guy finished measuring Ashley she looked at Ben as he looked at her.

"Do you think this is a good idea to bring the villain kids here"Ashley said as she looked at Ben

"Yes and don't worry they we be fine,true me nothing is born evil"Ben said as his smiled at Ashley

Ashley was about to say something as a they heard sudden slam of a door closing. They turned around and saw they parents walked up to them.

"How is it possible that your two would be getting crowned king and queen next month"Their father said"you're are still young and still a baby"

"Their turning sixteen dear"Belle said as she picked up Ben coat that was on the floor

"Sixteen,that's far to young"Adam complained "i didn't make a good decision make until I was forty-two"

"You decided to marry me at twenty-eight"Belle stated as she looked at her husband

"It was either you or a teapot"Adam said as he looked at he wife who was serious look on her face"Kidding"

"Mom,Dad we have chosen our first official proclamation"Ben said as he and Ashely walked up to their parents

"Have your now"Adam said as he looked at them and raised an eyebrow at them

"We have decided the children of the Isle Of The Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon"Ashley said as she and Ben then staring at their parents

Their parents looked shocked at them as they try to process what they their daughter have this said.

"It's just that everytime we look out at the window to island,we feel like they're been abandoned"Ben explained hoping that their parents wouldn't be mad

"The childrens of our sworn enemies living amongst us"Adam said almost shouting,as Bella held him back

"I gave you a second chance"Bella as look at her husband with glare look and looked her kids

"We'll start off with a few who need our help the most"Ashley stated"And we have already chosen them"She added as she given a quick smile to Ben

"Have your"Adam said as his gritted his teens as his looked at them. Belle quickly putted her hand on her husband shoulder before looked at her kids

"Who are their parents"Bella asked them as she looked and smiled at them

"Crulea Devil,Evil Queen,Jafar..."Ben trailed off as he looked at Ashley to say the last two name

"And Maleficents and Gaston"Ashley as said as quick looked at Ben and looked back at her parents

"Maleficents she the worst villans out there,and Gaston you know our history with him and know we hate him"Adam said"He tried to kill me and try to focused your mom into married with him,so I don't want his son coming over here"He added

"Dad this hear us out"Ben said as he try to explain to their father to calm him down

"I won't hear of this and Gaston son is allow to attend this school"Adam said as he shouted

"Dad don't you think their children are innocent and deserves to live a normal life"Ben said as Ashley then stood beside him

Belle putted her hand on Adam shoulder as his calm down"I suppose your right and don't make regrets letting your do this and sending Gaston son here"He said as looked at them and then started walking to the door

"Well done"Belle said as she smiled at Ben and Ashley. She putted Ben coat down on his a chair and followed behind her husband out of the room

"Do you think we're doing the right thing"Ashely asked Ben with a worried tone in her voice

"Yes and it be fine it they would turned good and I have a feeling they will like it"Ben said

XXX

Meanwhile on the isle of the lost Gil in his room on his bed staring up at his ceiling. His was thinking about the dream his have last night his was a dream that his was in Auradon and met a girl with brown hair but never knew her name. It alway the same his was in Auradon and in a courtyard with a girl with brown hair but she never said her name as his woke up when she about to. Gil got up from his bed and was to open the door to walk out of his room when the door opened to show his Father.

"I got from new"Gaston said as walked into his son room and looked st him

"What the new dad"Gil asked as looked at his dad who now had a smile on his face

"You have been chosen with four other to attend Auradon"Gaston said as still smiled at Gil

Gil was shock as his couldn't believe what his father this told him. Maybe his dream was trying to tell him something as his just found out his going to Auradon.

"When do I leave to go to Auradon"Gil asked

"You leave tomorrow so start packing your stuff"Gaston said as then walked up to the doors and walked out of Gil room

Gil smiled as he was finally getting off the island and that he could probably finally meet that girl that is alway in his dream when he go to Auradon.

* * *

 **So their the introduction to the story. Hope your like it and let me know what your think**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here the next chapter. This story will be a little like the movie in some chapters. But I will add my own stuffs and it would different a little then from the movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Ben and Ashley woke up early and got ready for when the villain kids arrived later. Right now their were in cafeteria sitting down at table eating breakfast.

"Do think the other were accept the villain kids"Ashley asked as she took a bite of her biscuit

"I don't know but if they don't,they would did have to try to get along with them"Ben replied

As they finished eating they breakfast Audrey came up to Ben and covered his eyes. Audrey alway meet then after breakfast everydays.

"Gusse who"Audrey said as looked down at Ben as she had her hands over his eyes

"Is is my Beautiful girlfriend who name is Audrey"Ben said as he winked his eyes

Ashley rolled her eyes as she looked at Audrey. She don't like Audrey because she was always mean to her whenever Ben isn't around her. Also she felt like Audrey was this using Ben and dosen't really like him.

"Yes your right"Audrey said as she then uncovers Ben eyes as he looked at her as he smiled

"I going to go get another biscuit"Ben said as got up from the table and walked away

"So the villain kids what do you think of them coming"Ashley asked Audrey trying to at least start a conversation

"I think they shouldn't come ,but I think you will fit perfectly with them as your nothing but a villain yourself "Audrey replied

"I am not evil and don't call me a villain ever again"Ashley said"or I will tell Ben that your mean to me"She added

Audrey laughed"like he would believe you,he trust me and know i nice to everyones"She said

Ashley was about to say something when Ben came back and sat down back at the table.

"So are your ready for when villain kids arrive"Ben said as smiled as he loIke's at them

"Yeah and don't worry I will make them feel welcome here"Audrey said as she give Ben quick kiss on the cheek"I going to go Fariy Godmother office to go talk to her"She added as she got up from the table

"Ok see you later"Ben said as Audrey then walked away and walked out of the cafeteria

"Ben I don't think you should be dating Audrey"Ashley said as Ben turned around to look at her

"What do you have against her,she haven't done anything to you"Ben said as he still looked at Ashley

"Nothing it this that I feel like she using you that all"Ashley said

"Will I don't think that she using me ,and I got to go to get ready for when the villain kids get here"Ben said as he got up from the table

"See you later Ben"Ashley said as Ben then walked away and walked out of the cafeteria

 **On The Isle Of The Lost**

Four villains kids were doing what their do best causing trouble. Mal was spray painting a wall as the other were three causing trouble for peoples. They then started singing.

"I''m rotten to the core,rotten to the core,I'm rotten to the core"They sang as they finished singing

Mal then took a candy from a baby as the people then walking away. Mal then turned around to her mother.

"Hi mom"Mal said as she looked at mom as her mom looked at her and her friends

"Stealing candy Mal I so disappointed"Maleficents said as still looked at Mal

"It was from a baby"Mal said hoping that were make her mom happy and as she give it to her mom. Maleficents spits on it and putted it under armpit

"Give it back to the dreadful little creature"She said as she handle her candy to one of her guards

"Mom"Mal said"It's the deetd Mal that make the difference between Evil and truly Evil"Maleficents said

"That my naughty little girl"Maleficents said as she give a quick smile to Mal. She then walked up together o Mal and pulled her close to her

"When I was your age I was curing an entire kingdom,walk with me "Malefients said as pulled Mal close to her as they started walking

"You see I this trying to teach you the thing that really count how to be me"Malefcients said

"I know that and I get better and get there soon"Mal said as she looked at her mother

"oh their new"Malefients said as pulled away from Mal"The four of your along with a other had been chosen to go to a different school in Auradon"She added

Carlos,Evie,Jay try to run away but were stopped by Maleficents Guards as they try to run

"What i not going to some boarding school fill with prissy pink princesses"Mal said

"And perfect prince"Evie said as she walked next to Mal causing Mal to look at her"Ugh"Evie said as Mal looked at her

"And I don't do uniform unless it's leather,you Feeling me"Jay said as held up his hand for Carlos to high five

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon,mom said their rabid pact animal that eat boys who don't behave"Carlos said as his walked up next to Mal. Jay then walked up next to Carlos and made a dog barking sound which sacred Carlos.

"Yeah mom were not going"Mal said as turned around and looked at her mom

"Your thinking small pumpkin it all about world domination"Maleficents said as she walked up next to Mal"kuckleheads"she added as she started walking"Mal"she shouted

XXX

They walked back to Malefients castle to see Gil and his father Gaston there along with the Evil Queen and Jafar and Crullea. Mal and Evie walked up to Gil and stood beside him.

"So i guessing that your the five one that got chosen to go to Auradon"Mal said as Gil looked at her

"Yeah"Gil said as then looked at Evie as she smiled at him. Carlos and Jay soon then walked up to them

"So your coming with us to Auradon"Jay said as patted Gil on the back and looked at him

"Yeah and I glad I finally leaving this place"Gil said as looked around the room and looked back at the four villain kids

Maleficents then walked up and sat down on her chair as she messed with her nails. They villain kids then walked up to where she at and looked at her.

"You will go and you find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring back her magic wand,easy"Malefients said as she then looked at the five kids

"And what in it for us"Mal said as she still looked at her mom as her mom looked at her

"Matching thrones and crowns"Malefients said as she still looked at them

"I think she meant us"Carlos said as pointed to himself and the other as he looked at Malefients. Maleefients then got up from the chair and walked up to Mal.

"It all about you and me baby,do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer"Malefients said"Yeah I mean who doesn't"Mal said

"Then bring and get me the wand,and you and me could see that and all so much more"Malefients said"And with that wand I will be able to bend good and evil to my will"she added

"Our will"Evil Queen said as looked away from her mirror and looked at Maleficent. The other villain shaked their head as agreeing with Evil Queen

"Our will,our Will and if you refuse your will be grounded for the rest of your life missey"Malefients said to Mal

They start having a staring contest"Fine whatever i do it"Mal said as she then walked away from her mom"I win"Malefients said

"Evie my little evilette in training"Evil Queen said. Evil walked up to mom and sat down at the table with her"You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother in law wing"Evil Queen said

"And lots and lots of mirrors"They both said as Evie then started laughing"No laughing it caused wrinkles"Evil Queen said

"Will their not taking my Carlos cause i miss him to much"Crullea De vil said as she looked at Carlos as he was now next to her

"Really mom"Carlos as he looked st his mom with a little hope in his eyes for the first time

"Yeah who will touch up my roots,Fluff up my furs and scrape my bunions off my feet" Crullea said as she then putted her foot us as Carlos holded it

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad or the worst thing"Carlos said as he putted his mom foot down and looked down to the floor

"You know their have dogs their in Auradon"Crullea said which made Carlos look up from the floor

"Then I not going"Carlos said as looked around the room and looked at everyones

"Will Jay isn't going either,I need him to stock up the shelves in my store"Jafar said as he then pulled Jay aside"What did you score"He asked Jay

Jay pulled out a lamp from his jacket and give it to his dad. Jafar then started rubbing the lamp"Dad I already try that"Jay said as he dad then throws the lamp back to him

"Gil isn't going he this starting learning have to shoot arrows and I need to get me and bring me beers"Gaston said as he looked at Gil who was looking at him

"Evie isn't going anywhere until we get ride of this unibrow"Evil Queen said as the messed with Evie eyebrows

"With is wrong with your all,peoples use to cower at the mention of our names. For twenty years,I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years they have Robbed us from revenge"Maleficents said as looked at everyone in the room

Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little mens"Maleficents said as she looked and pointed at Evil Queen"Ow"Evil Queen said

Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie"Malefienct said as she then pointed and looked at Jafar

"I will-"Jafar said as he then holded his wodden spoon up but Jay stopped him

"Reveage on every Dalamatians that escaped your clutches"Malficent said as turned and pointed and looked at Cruella as Carlos then hides behind her

"Oh but they didn't get the baby,they didn't get the baby"Cruella said as she then started laughed madly as she squeezed her toy stuffed puppy. Carlos now looked embarrassed for way his mom was acting

"Reveage on that horrible beast for stealing away the girl you loved and wanted to marry"Maleficent said as turned and pointed and looked at Gaston

"I see don't see or know why Belle picked that horrible beast over me"Gaston said

"And I Maleficent the evilest of them all, I will finally get and have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"Maleficent said as she looked at all of the villains

"Yes"They all said at the same time as they all looked at Maleficent as she smiled

"Our day has come,Evil Queen give Evie the magic mirror"Maleficent said as Evie Queen pulled out her magic mirror and give it to Evie

"This is your magic mirror"Evie asked as she looked at the mirror and then looked at her mom

"It's not was it what or used to be before but then again neither are we. It would work in Auradon and it would help you find thing"Evil Queen said

"Like a handsome young prince"Evie said as she looked down at mirror and smiled

"Like my waistline"Evil Queen said as Evie then chuckled silently at her mom

"Like the magic wand spell book where is my spell book now"Maleficent said as Evil Queen hen pointed to the fridge

"The safe,The safe,Evil Queen help me i can never figure this out"Maleficent said. Evil Queen got up from table and opend the safe for Maleficent

"My spell book. Mal come here my darling,oh it doesn't work here but it will in when we were spreading evil and ruining lives"Maleficent said

"Like it was yesterday"Evil Queen said as she and Maleficent then laughed. Maleficent then looked at Mal who was now standing in front of her

"Now you will be making your own memories"Maleficent said. Mal started reaching for the book as her mom then pulled away"by doing exactly what I say"Maleficent said as she then closed the safe

They then heard a horn and knew that the limo was here already to take to Auradon. They then started walked outside to the limo.

"Remeber"Jafar said as he putted his hands on Jafar shoulders and looked at him

"Their no team in I"Jay said as Jafar then smiled at him

"Run along now,your making me tear up"Jafar said."My bag"Jay said as he started walked out of Maleficent castle

"Dad"Jay yelled as Jafar then grabbed Jay bag and walked outside with his bag

"Carlos"Crullea shouted as Carlos runned out and putted his bag in the trunk of the limo and got inside the limo

Mal stood in the balancoy of her mom castle and looked down. Maleficent then came and stood beside Mal.

"The world rest on your hand"Maleficent said as Mal turned at and looked at her mom"Don't blow it"she added as she then started walking away

"Mal"Maleficent shouted as Mal then turned and startedx following her mom to walk outside to the limo

All the villain kids were now in the limo. Mal and Evie sat next to each as they boys sat together say across from them as the limo then started moving.

"Bring home the golds"Jafar said

"Bring home a puppy"Crullea said

"Bring home a prince"Evil Queen said

"Bring home some of the beast hair"Gaston said

Their were bowls of candys in front of them the boys looked at the candys and looked at each other. They started going after and grabbing the candys and eating them.

"You look a wash up,here let me fix you up"Evie said as pulled out her makeup from her bag and started putting some on Mal

"Eww no"Mal said as pushed the makeup away from her. Evie putt up the makeup back in her bag.

Mal then looked at some remotes and grabbed one. She pressed a button and the a screen came down today saw the driver.

"Look"Evie said as they then turned around to see the bridge

"It a trap"Carlos said. They then started panicing, soon they was a golden yellow brige on the bottom of them.

"What this happen"Carlos asked as he looked at the other with a confused look on his face

"Must be magic I guess"Gil said as the other then looked at him like his was crazy

Mal then turned around and looked at the driver"Hey did this button this opened up the magic barrier"She asked

"No this on did"The driver said as he holded up a button"this one open the screen"He said as his pressed a button that made the screen go back up

"Ok"Calros said as he sat up straight and looked around at the other"I like that guy"Mal said

They soon were in Aurdon and the students were standing outside waiting for them to get out of the limo. They got out of the limo the girl and Gil walked out and stood in silence as Jay and Carlos came out fighting over a pair of jeans. Gil then looked around and was shocked to see girl that is always in his dreams standing next to Ben.

"Why do you want it you got everything else"Carlos said as he kept tugging out the jeans.

"Boys we have an audience"Mal said as looked at Jay and Carlos who were still fighting over the jeans.

Fairy Godmother then walked up to them"Leave everything the way you found it"She said as Jay then throwed anything he had back in the limo

"Welcome to Auradon and I Fairy Godmother" Fairy Godmother said as Ben and Ashley along with Audrey walked up to them and stood beside Fairy Godmother

"Hi I Ben son of Belle and the beast and his real name is Adam"Ben said. Gil was more shocked now"and this is my twin sister Ashley"Ben added as Ashley then smiled at them

"Wait twin sister so that mean your Belle and Adam daughter"Gil said as his looked at them with a shock expression on his face

"Yeah we have the same parents since we are twins"Ashley said as she looked at Gil

Gil felt like his could faint right now. He couldn't believe that the girl he always dream about every nights was the daughter of his dad enemy.

"Hi i Audrey daughter of sleeping beauty"Audrey said as she looked at them and smiled

"Will hello their foxy"Jay said as walked up to Audrey and winked at her which made her chuckle a little

"So your the Fairy Godmother as in Cinderella,so you still have the magic wand"Mal asked as she looked at Fairy Godmother

"Yep you know it,and I don't use my wand anymore. Ben and Ashley along with Audrey would give you a tour"Fairy Godmother said"And the door of wisdom are never close"she added as she then walked away

Gil then looked at Ashley as she was now standing beside him smiling."Who your parent"Ashley asked Gil

"I am the son of Gaston and my name is Gil"Gil replied as he looked into Ashley eyes and smiled at her

Ashley couldn't believe was she this heard she was now starting to fall for her parents enemy son. She then fainted as she thought of the idea of falling in love with Gil.

* * *

 **Hope your enjoyed this chapter and leave a review. In the next chapter Uma and Harry would appear as Gil will video chat them.**

 **Also have your seen the trailer for Descendants 2. I excited for Descendants 2 and think part two will be better then then the first one in my opinion.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here chapter two. I also going to put and add the son of Aladdin and Jasmine in this story. Enjoy**

* * *

"Ashley"Ben shouted as he then walked up to Ashley as layed on the ground unconscious

Ben was about to bents down and put his ear on her chest when Ashley then suddenly woke and got up.

"What happened"Ashley said as got up and looked around and at everyone as they looked at her

"You fainted for a minute,what happened"Ben asked as stood beside Ashley and looked at heAd

Ashley thought for moment and decided not to tell Ben that she might have feelings for Gil. She know Ben is overprotective of her and if he find out that she had feelings for their parents emeny kid his would freak out.

"I was this thinking about something,it nothing important"Ashley said hoping Ben believed it

"Ok so should we start with a tour of the school"Ben said as he then looked at the villains kids"Auradon prep original built over 300,then converted into a High school bu our father when he became king"Ben said as as they walked to the front of the school

They then came and walked up to Ben an Ashley father statue. Ben then clapped his hands causing it to change into a beast. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay arms and Jay holded him.

"Carlos it's ok our father wanted his status to morph from beast to man. To show and remind us that anything is possible"Ben said said as he looked at Carlos as he was still in Jay arms

"Does he shed much"Mal asked as she looked at Ben"Yeah mom won't let him on the couch"Ben replied as his let out a small laugh

Calros then jumped off of Jay arms as they then continued to walk around. Carlos clapped his hands to tried to change it back into a man.

"It won't work for us villains kids"Gil said as his walked past Carlos and patted him on the back

They then walked inside of the school and stood there as Ben and Audrey looked at them

"So do your guys have magic here in Auradon"Mal asked as she looked into Ben eyes

"Yeah,but most of it is retired"Ben said as Audrey then linked her arm with his arm" were just ordinary people"Audrey said

"That happen to be Kings and queens"Mal said

"Doug will show your to your classes and dorm rooms"Ben said as his pointed at Doug to come over" and if you had any questions about your classes or anything-"

"This ask Doug"Audrey said as she cuts Ben off

"Will we better be going so I will leave your with Doug"Ben said as he and Audrey then walked away

"Will hi I Doug"Doug said. Doug then looked at Evie and blushed as he looked at her

Evie looked at Doug and noticed him blushing. Evie then walked up to Doug as he still blushed

"Hi I Evie the daughter of Evil Queen"Evie said as she smiled as she looked at Doug

"I Doug son of Dopey,you know as the seven dwarfs of Snow White"Doug said as he smiled at Evie"Your classes are over there"Doug added as he pointed to the left was where the classes were all at

"What class do we had first"Mal asked as she looked at Doug as he looked at a paper

"Goodness class but let me show your the dorm rooms now"Doug replied as he then looked up from the paper and looked at Mal

"Let me guess a new class this year"Mal said as she walked passed Doug. Mal and the other then walked up the stairs

"Your dorm rooms are that way"Doug said as the other looked at him and started walking back down the stairs

XXX

The villains kids were in Jay,Calros and Gil room talking about how their were going to steal the wand. Will most Evie,Mal and Calros along with Jay were talking as Gil listen to them talk.

"Guys I don't want to steal the wand,and I don't want to be Evil"Gil said as he looked at the other

The other gasp and looked shocked at Gil"What does you mean you don't want to be evil"Mal said to Gil as she looked at him

"I mean this place is great .and I this don't want to bad like my dad "Gil said as Mal still looked at him

As Mal was about to said something their was a knock on the door. Evie got up from the bed and walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a boy.

"Hi i Aiden the son of Aladdin and Jasmine"Aiden said. Jay gasp as he heard the name Aladdin

"Alddain and Jasmine"Jay said as he walked up to the boy and looked at him

"Yeah and you might be Jafar son right"Aiden asked"Yeah"Jay replied

"Will I this came to say hi and if your need anything this let me know"Aiden said as he then walked away

Jay closed the door open and turned around and looked at the other."Anyway let get back to talking about stealing the wand"Mal said as Jay sat back down on his bed

"I going to Fariy Godmother office and ask her something"Gil said. Gil got up from his bed and walkee up to the door

"What are your going to ask he about"Evie asked as Gil was about open the door

"About what time the classes start"Gil said lied. He was going to ask her about talking to his friend Uma and harry

Gil opened the door and walked out of the room and started walking to Fairy Godmother office. When he got to Fairy Godmother office he saw her looking at some papers.

"Hey Fairy Godmother"Gil said. Fairy Godmother looked up form the papers in front of her

"Hey how can I help you"Fairy Godmother asked as she smiled at Gil

"I was wondering if I can video chat my friend some the isle of the lost"Gil asked

"Sure this let me set it up for you"Fairy Godmother said as she started messing with her computer

Gil waited for about five minutes of waiting for Fairy Godmother to set up the video chat on her computer and Fairy Godmother left. He was now waiting for Uma and Harry to answer the video chat. After about a minute Uma and Harry apppreaed on the computer screen.

"Hey guys"Gil said as his saw Uma and Harry

"Hey so are you going to steal the wand,and free us from this island"Uma said

"No i not going to steal the wand,I don't want to and I don't want to be evil"Gil said

"What do mean,look what that place did to you,it brainwashed you"Uma said as Harry shaked his head in agreeing

"What about the other are they still going to steal the wand"Harry asked as his looked at Gil"Yeah"Gil replied

Suddenly the door opened and to reveal someone Gil least expected to see"WHAT the villains kids are planning on stealing the wand"

* * *

 **Hope your liked this chapter. I will updating more now as it is now summer and I will have free times.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here chapter three. Hey guys I this wanted to say that I will post a new chapter once a weeks for now on. Enjoy**

* * *

Gil looked up from the computer and saw Ashley standing in front of Fairy Godmother desk looking at him In the eyes

"Yeah but I don't want or not going to help them, and don't worry I will try to stop them" Gil said as he Looked at smiles at her

"Were still here" Uma said getting Gil attention. Gil looked back at the computer and looked at Uma and Harry

"I talk to your guys later or a another day,I got to go bye" Gil said as he then hanged up from the video chat. He then looked at Ashley again who was still looking at him

"I should be going now" Ashley said. She then started walking away but was stopped as gil grabbed a hold of her arm"wait I want to talk to you"Gil said

"Talk about what"Ashley said as she turned around and looked at Gil again in the eyes

Gil thought and stared at Ashley for a moment he wanted to Ashley about how he feels about her. But he this couldn't bring him to said it or had the courage to tell her yet"Never mind it nothing"Gil said as he then let go of Ashley arm

"See you later,and don't worry I won't tell the villains kids that i know about their plan"Ashley said as she then walked away as Gil watched with a smile on his face

XXX

It was now was almost 6 o'clock and Gil was in his room with Carlos and Jay. Carlos and Jay were playing a video game as Gil sat down on his bed watching them play the game.

"Are you sure you don't want to play the game with us"Jay asked as he turned around looked at Gil

"No I fine,I this don't feel like playing right now so I this watch your for right now"Gil replied

Jay and Carlos paused the game and both looked at Gil"Do you want to talk about something"Calros asked

"It this that I can't stop thinking about Ashley"Gil said as he then looked up at the ceiling

"Ashely as in Ben twin sister"Jay asked"Yeah their this something about her"Gil replied

"Then this tell her about her you feel about her"Carlos said as Gil then looked at him

As Gil was an to say something their was a knock on the door. Jay got up and opened the door to reveal Mal and Evie as they walked into the room.

"Are your ready to go steal the wand,and get of out of this school"Mal said as she looked at the boys

"Yeah"Jay and Carlos said as they looked at Mal"I not going"Gil said which caused Mal sighs at him

"Fine Gil stay here,but were still going to go steal the wand"Mal said. Mal and the other then walked out of the room.

Gil started thinking for a minute and decided to go walk around the school. He got up form his bed and walked out of the room.

As Gil walked he saw Ashley by her locker. He walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. Ashley turned around and smiled as his saw that it was Gil.

"What are you doing"Gil asked

"I was this looking through my locker,to see what I had in their"Ashley replied as Gil then smiled at her" What are you doing"She added

"I was this going for walk around the school,as the other went to go try to steal the wand"Gil replied

"Want to go spy on them"Ashley said"Sure but where is the wand at"Gil asked as he looked at her

"At the museum here in Auradon,this follow me"Ashley said as she then started walking as Gil followed her

They were now near the museum as they saw the others already there standing in front of the doors.

"I don't think they know how to open it as it is looked"Ashley said as still watched the others

They continued to watch them soon Mal putted our her spell book and opened the doors. Gil and Ashley then started walking again as they other then walked inside the museum.

They followed them as they then walked and went up to the gallery of villains. As they walked up they hidden behind the Jafar statue as they still watched the others.

"Mom"Evie said as she looked and stared at her mom statue"Killer"Jay said as his looked at and stared at his father statue. As Jay looked at the statue his noticed a shadow behind it but ignored it.

"I will never forget mother day again"Carlos said as he looked at stared as his mother statue in fear

"Will the wand isn't here,let go"Jay said as he and Evie along with Carlos walked away

Gil and Ashley stilled behind the statue as Mal was still looking and stared at her mom statue. They watched Mal sing and watched the Maleficent statue come to love. As she finished singing Evie came back in the room.

"Mal come on we found the wand"Evie said. Mal walked out of the room and Gil and Ashley then came out from behind the Jafar statue. Gil then looked and stared at his father statue. The statue had Gaston holding his bow and arrow which made Gil sighs.

"I this wish that my dad would give up his bow and arrow"Gil said as Ashely walked up beside him"Why"Ashley asked in curious tone

"Because his came more about his bow and arrow more then me,and he didn't any let me use it"Gil replied

As Ashley was about to say something the alarm to the museum went on. They started walking out of the museum. As they walked out of the museum they saw Ben and the others outside.

"Will your like to explain to me what is going on here"Ben said as looked around at everyone's

Ashley and Gil looked at Ben and the other. But what they didn't realize was that they hands were intertwined with each other.

* * *

 **Hope your enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will focus more on Gil and Ashley feelings as they will tell their feelings to each other.**


End file.
